Pandora and the Moster
by Isabella Swan-Mikaelson
Summary: Rebecca Lucas is the girl behind the scenes, when Glenn Jacobs approaches her with a new twist to his character Kane; they search for a girl to portray as Kane's past lover but little does she know that he had already chosen... Her. CM Punk/Aj/Daniel Bryan triangle and Cena/OC/Randy/Kelly Kelly friendship (Cena/Niki Bella pairing)


**Pandora and the Monster**

**Summary:**** Kane/OC fanfiction**

**A/N:**** I had this playing in my mind for awhile, hope you like it.**

Chapter One:

"Continue to throw popcorn at me John and I swear it will be the last thing you do." Rebecca Lucas said as she typed away at her laptop, feeling another popcorn thrown at her the brunette smirked lightly as a grunt escaped from the said man as her foot collided with his shin.

"Becca is known for short temper, rember that Johnny." Randy taunted, as he took the vacant seat beside the brunette beauty. "Anyone seen Phil, need to run through some lines and wrestling moves for tonight's match."

"Last time I seen him, he was talking to April." Rebecca replied, flicking of the popcorn kennels that was stuck to her hair; she glared at Cena who gave her a small, innocent look. "Quit looking all innocent, Cena."

The brunette beauty smiled at both of them as she ran her fingers through her unruly curled hair and the ends of her brunette locks were dyed a dark red thanks to the Bella twins.

"Niki, you know how much you love me?" Cena asked the tanned brunette WWE Diva as ahe sat down. "Can you get me another packet of popcorn, Becca kinda took all mine."

"You threw them at me!" Rebecca hissed, swiping at the laughing Superstar, as he danced away from her manicured nails. "I swear Niki, what do you see in him?"

"He's funny, he makes me laugh."

"I'm surprised that after all the stunts that he pulled with Phil, Daniel, Randy and Paul this past month, I'm surprised that his has any brain cells left- let alone walking around."

There was a small comotion to the right of the both brunette girls, when they turned to look; Niki let out a small gasp while Rebecca let out a small sigh, during Randy and John's small, unneeded scuffle with eachother- they somehow managed to somersault across a table, taking everything along with them.

Niki raced to John's side to help him up, but stopped as she took in the sight of who's table the men hadfallen over.

It was Glenn Jacobs and Mark Calloway.

"Mark... Glenn, I'm sorry..." John started to apologized but paused as Glenn grabbed him by the front of his shirt; pulling the ex-Navy Seal turned Wrestler into his line of sight and then pushed him away.

"I've lost my appitete." Glenn grunted, glaring once at both Randy and John; ignoring the constant eye-rolls from Mark.

Rebecca rolled her eyes as she helped Randy to his feet, while turning to face Glenn Jacobs with her hands on her hips like an beyond angry mother would. "Mr Jacobs," Rebecca called, gaining the large man's attention as well as the rest of the stragglers that were in break rooom. "Please kindly remove that ten-foot pole that is so far up your ass or else I'll remove it for you, otherwise don't eat with your fellow co-workers, okay. Thank you."

With a flick if her hair, Rebecca picked up her laptop bag and exited the breakroom who was later followed by Randy, Niki and John who stopped to grab another packet of popcorn.

Randy stopped just outside the entrance to the main area as Phil Brooks; walking side by side with Daniel Bryan and April who was dressed in her Aj Lee outfit.

April was a nice, down to earth girl and so was Phil, Rebecca knew that they were perfect for eachother but when they were out in the ring in front pf their fans and haters... All bets were off.

"Heard that you gave Glenn Jacobs a stern talking too." Phil chuckled, mucking up Rebecca's hair and chuckled even further as she slapped his hand away. "Good job."

"Heavens knows that PMSing Red Machine needed that." John added, then went pale as April's eyes widen a little. "He's behind me, isn't he?"

"John... Go to your dressing room before you give me a headache." Rebecca muttered, pushing Niki towards him. "Go with him, Niki. Phil, Randy you have less than five minutes to re-run through your lines, you both have your scripts right? Good."

Her eyes then landed on April who was bouncing from foot to foot, itching to get into the ring with Punk to confront Nick and Vicki, Rebecca didn't know how long the made-up feud between the two women would last as they both were actual friends outside of work.

"Try and not miss your mark this time chica." Rebecca teased as she lightly tapped April on her butt as Aj Lee's theme song started to play and the roar of the fans waited for the short, brunette beauty to step out into the spotlight.

"Thanks for your upmost convindence in me, Becca." April replied, rolling her eyes as she poked her tongue out and then April was gone and was replaced by Aj Lee as the girl started to skip.

Why did they write that Aj Lee entrance movements was skipping was beyond her, she then sighed as she walked into her office, seeing that there was a steaming cup of coffee along with a doghnut awaiting her, she sent a silent thank you to Stephanie.

...

Glenn Jacobs sighed as he ran his hands down hia face, yeah he was a little bit angier then he normally is then again when someone goes through the large amount of paperwork that divorce had given him plus the last three night he hadn't had a decent amount of sleep, it was starting to stress him out and he was snapping left, right and centre to anyone and everyone.

No one was safe from an angry, frustrated Glenn; not even Mark Calloway- the man that Glenn himself sees as a brother by all means but blood.

From the moment that the script writers had told them that their both characters were going to be related with a small, horrifying backstory to why Kane wears his mask and why the Undertaker has the urn- both men had bonded over a few beers as they ran their lines.

But he was bored, he knew that deep down even the fans were becoming bored of the little CM Punk/Aj/Dainel Bryan/Kane; he shivered at the thought of what the script writers had instored for him next, he was pretty well damn sure that the writers- minus Rebecca Lucas until today- hated him as they continued to give him shitty scripts for his character.

Mark walked into their shared dressing room, dressed in his Undertaker's gear as he just came back from filiming one of his future segments with Triple H; noticing Glenn's disstress the guy patted him on the shoulder.

"You know that it's not all of Rebecca's fault right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Listen, if you're upset with the way that the writers are going with Kane, here's an idea, why don't _you_ say something? Come up with an idea and pitch it to the writers." Mark replied, as he started to unbutton his leather trench coat. "Hell, maybe it would _remove_ that pole that's up your ass. Got to admit Glenn, that girl does have a sense of humor."

"Funny, ha ha." Glenn grumbled, looking up from his wresting boots; seeing that Mark was headed to the shower, but Glenn had to give credit to the guy for coming up with the idea of him pitching a script to the writers.

A small chuckle escaped from him as he exited the dressing room, he seen the back of Cena heading towards the Diva's dressing room; he rolled his eyes- he'll deal with Cena later, maybe it was time to change- time to go back to the darkness that swell inside of Kane and no little whif of a girl (meaning Aj) was going to be in his way.

He clapped his hands in a small excited way, making some of the passing byers stop to take a second look; many could see the wheels turning in his mind.


End file.
